


Lost and Found

by BorrowedBlueBox



Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [14]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Chuck Needs a Hug, Gen, M/M, Rating because Chuck says the f word, sugary fluff ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keegan goes missing while the three are at the mall and Chuck breaks down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a time when I was 3 and disappeared at the mall. I got a prompt for "child disappears at the mall" and instantly started writing this. I called my mom and asked her a bunch of questions about how it went down. 
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

“Raleigh, where’s Keegan?” Chuck asked scanning the store Chuck had left his husband and daughter in.

“What do you mean, Chuck? She was with you.” Raleigh countered, heart sinking when he doesn’t see his daughter with Chuck.

“No, she most definitely was not. You were supposed to watch her while I went and bought the old man’s birthday present.” Chuck said as both he and Raleigh frantically began looking around the open spaced store, yelling Keegan’s name.

Keegan was nowhere to be seen.

“Hi, excuse me, have you seen my daughter?” Chuck frantically asked a female employee who had approached him, holding up his phone showing a picture of Raleigh, Chuck and Keegan. Chuck saw Raleigh do the same thing with a couple by the door.

“No, I’m sorry, I have not. Have the cashiers call security.” The woman said and pointed him towards the registers. 

Chuck headed towards the cashier, pushing a woman out of the way.

“Hey! I was in line! You can’t cut! Punk kids having no respect these days!” The woman yelled at Chuck, trying to push him aside.

“I can’t find my daughter. Have you seen her? She was last seen in here with my husband.” Chuck said ignoring the woman, showing the cashier the picture as Raleigh came to the counter as well.

“I remember her coming in with him.” One of the cashiers said pointing to Raleigh.

“I’ll call security.” The cashier said and motioned for them to move towards his register as he picked up his phone and pushed a button.

Security arrived quickly, but to Chuck it felt as if they’d taken years. Chuck felt as if he couldn’t breathe. He didn’t know what to say or do; he was less than a minute away from breaking down. He knew he wouldn’t be of any use to finding Keegan if he broke down, he just couldn’t seem to control his emotions.

Raleigh sensing Chuck’s imminent breakdown, held his hand and talked with security, showing them the picture of her. Security kept asking questions, it seemed to Chuck. Chuck couldn’t help but think that security wasn’t doing their job. Then again, his daughter was nowhere to be seen and he was freaking the hell out.

“Is there a place in here that you think she might have gone to? We can send someone to check there.” The security officer asked Raleigh. Raleigh told him that he didn’t know, Chuck nodding in agreement. This wasn’t like Keegan, she didn’t wander off.

“I can’t do this, stand here. I have to go search for her.” Chuck told Raleigh and ran out of the store. There was a balcony in front of him and he ran towards it, all the while calling Keegan’s name.

Chuck scanned the crowd below him for his daughter. Chuck saw the back of an auburn head attached to a six year old body wearing a bright pink tutu. It was Keegan, she was by the fountain. There was someone with her it seemed and she was talking to him. He yelled her name but it seemed she couldn’t hear him. He turned back towards the store to where Raleigh was exiting, making his way to Chuck.

“I found her! Fountain!” Chuck yelled as he rushed down the stairs, pushing people out of his way. Raleigh on his heels, apologizing occasionally. Both of them were yelling their daughter’s name louder each time.

Chuck saw Keegan’s head snap up just as he jumped the last three steps and made his way to his daughter.

“Papa! Daddy!” She smiled, staying put.

Chuck reached her and pulled her into his arms, Raleigh colliding with the two a few seconds later. 

“Keegan, don’t you fucking dare ever do that again.” Chuck growled, tears leaking out of his eyes as he clutched his daughter.

“Bad word, Papa!” Keegan scolded Chuck, not understanding the severity of the situation.

“Why are you crying, Papa? Daddy? You’re squishing me, I can’t breathe.” She spoke again.

“You scared us, Keegan. We couldn’t find you and were frightened. Please don’t go off on your own again, understand?” Raleigh said, looking his daughter in the eyes as he loosened his grip on his daughter ever so slightly.

“I’m sorry. I wanted to see the fountain and that nice man gave me pennies to throw into it.” Keegan murmured. Both parents looked towards where Keegan and the man had been standing but didn’t see the man.

“Where the fuck is he? I’m going to fucking rip him to shreds with my fucking bare hands.” Chuck growled, surveying the crowd.

Security showed up at that time, Raleigh thanked them and decided they should leave. He could tell Chuck was distraught and Keegan was becoming so, feeding off of Chuck’s breakdown and truth be told Raleigh was feeling a little shook up as well.

Chuck carried Keegan in his arms, Raleigh with his arm around Chuck’s waist as they made their way out of the mall and to their car by the front door.

Raleigh pulled out his keys, unlocking it. Chuck climbed into the back, not letting go of Keegan. Chuck put his seat belt on, covering both him and Keegan and continued to sob into their daughter’s hair. Raleigh buckled himself into the driver’s seat and quickly made his way out of the lot, heading the short minutes to their home.

Chuck knew they’d found Keegan and that it wasn’t necessary for him to cry but he couldn’t help but worry about what would have happened if they hadn’t found her. He clung onto her tightly and continued to cry. Chuck had lost enough people in his life; he couldn’t lose his daughter too.

The whole time Chuck was crying, Keegan was trying to soothe her Papa, whispering comforting words to him and wiping his tears away.

“I won’t walk off on my own again. I’m so sorry, Papa and Daddy. Please don’t be mad.” She spoke, reaching one hand out to touch Raleigh’s seat. Her arm wasn’t long enough to touch Raleigh.

Keegan’s words only made Chuck cry harder.

“Keegan, we’re not mad at you. We’re upset because it scared us. We love you too much to lose you.” Raleigh spoke softly to his daughter, looking in the mirror when the light turned red.

Chuck nodded and clutched his daughter tighter to him. Raleigh was surprised he hadn’t suffocated her yet.

“Too tight, Papa.” Keegan choked out, tapping Chuck’s arm like they do when they wrestle and she taps out.

Chuck loosened his grip on his daughter, muttering an apology.

“I love you too, Daddy, Papa. I’m sorry I scared you.” Keegan said, her tiny hand on Chuck’s cheek, looking into his red rimmed eyes.

Chuck nodded and Raleigh assured his daughter that it would be okay.

Raleigh pulled into their driveway shortly after, the three of them getting out of the car and heading towards their house. Chuck still holding Keegan.

Once inside, Raleigh dragged Chuck and Keegan to Chuck and Raleigh’s bedroom, Max following his humans who seemed upset.

The four of them curling up on the bed together, Max at the bottom of the bed, Keegan tightly held in the middle of Chuck and Raleigh, neither parent letting go of her.

They ended up drifting off to sleep that way, waking a few hours later to Keegan poking each of their cheek’s declaring that she was hungry. Neither former Jaeger pilot wanted to leave their embrace but they too were hungry.

With a sigh Raleigh rose from his spot on the bed, Chuck and Keegan following suit, the three of them heading to the kitchen. Max appeared after hearing the clang of pots coming from the kitchen.

After dinner, Raleigh and Chuck sat Keegan down and explained to her more detailed about not talking to strangers and to never leave their side without permission.

Bed time was a different scene than usual. The four Becket-Hansens were curled up on Chuck and Raleigh’s bed, sleeping. Neither Raleigh nor Chuck wanted to let her out of their sight and Keegan wanted to be with her parents.

**Author's Note:**

> The mall scene is about 98.9% exactly how it went down when I was a kid, minus security because it was the '90s and apparently security didn't care. The fountain and the man though, that was all true, even the part about the pennies. Apparently I was a very social child and then when I grew up I became anti-social. It's probably for the best. :P
> 
> Thank you for reading and all the support! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
